Orihime Nightengale
by spiralgamer
Summary: While on duty in the World of the Living, Soul Reaper Kiyoshi Fujiwara was badly injured and ended up in the care of Orihime Inoue. OCXOrihime, takes place between Aizen's defeat and Fullbringer arc. Rated M for lemons in the final chapters and nudity.
1. Fateful Night

**Hello, **_**Bleach**_** fan fiction readers! This marks my first **_**Bleach**_** fan fiction, but it's not going to be long. I think I'm only planning on making it about 10 chapters long just like my other OCxCanon fanfic for **_**Soul Eater**_**, **_**Can It Be?**_**. Just like I said in the summary, this is going to be an OCxOrihime fanfic and takes place between the Aizen's defeat and the Fullbring arc, likely a year after the former and six months before the latter. I'm mostly writing this out of fun, so if you plan to leave a review, no flames. Okay? The M rating is for lemons in later chapters, but that won't be until like the last two chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys do enjoy it!**

* * *

Just above the streets of Karakura Town, a Soul Reaper stood in midair in the night sky. He was a young man with slender, medium-length dark hair wearing the traditional Soul Reaper kimono with the sleeves torn off to give his arms some air; his name was **Kiyoshi Fujiwara**. He pulled out a phone out of his pocket to check on something.

"No Hollow activity yet." He said to himself before placing the phone back in his pocket. "That idiot HAD to get himself injured. You know, I completely forget who he is and yet the only thing I remember about him is that afro of his. Damn, I'm so bored I'm talking to myself out loud. I finally get sent out for some action and yet nothing's happening."

Kiyoshi's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to see that the spiritual pressure of a Hollow had been picked up.

"I take those last few words back." He said before using Flash Step.

* * *

Kiyoshi had come across a medium-sized, boar-like Hollow that was chasing after the ghost of a man in a suit. Kiyoshi quickly drew out his Zanpakutō and pointed it toward the Hollow.

"Hey, Porky!" Kiyoshi called out to the Hollow.

The Hollow turned to face Kiyoshi as the ghost ran away from it. Kiyoshi motioned the Hollow with his hand saying 'bring it on' and the Hollow charged right toward him. He quickly ran past the Hollow with his sword out and slashed it in two pieces, causing the Hollow dematerialized as it was vanquished.

"That was disappointingly easy." He said before turning to the ghost. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

Kiyoshi placed the hilt of his Zanpakutō on the ghost's forehead and the ghost was shining a blue light before his soul was sent to the Soul Society. Just as that finished up, his phone went off again to signal another Hollow appearance. He smirked and used Flash Step to head in that other direction again.

* * *

As soon as Kiyoshi arrived on the scene, a humanoid Hollow with mantis-like arms was wandering through the streets of Karakura Town.

"This one looks a lot stronger than the last one." He said. "I guess it's time I start getting serious."

He had jumped down to the streets right under the light provided by a lamppost. The Hollow noticed him and was ready to attack. Kiyoshi simply held out his Zanpakutō.

"Purify, Hikarihime!"

Kiyoshi's Zanpakutō had transformed into a golden scythe with a shining blade, a skull on the blade side of the weapon with a sun and moon keychain on the bottom and the entire weapon aside from the blade was encrusted with blue and red orbs.

As the Hollow swung its arms down onto him, Kiyoshi swung his scythe and cut off the Hollow's arms. Kiyoshi swung the scythe through the ground, which wasn't being cut by the blade, and upwardly slashing the Hollow right in the middle of its body. The Hollow split in two halves from the slash and its body was dematerialized.

Kiyoshi then looked at his Zanpakutō. "Hikarihime can cut through Hollows, but it can't cut through anything else. They might feel pain from the strike, but they won't be injured in the slightest… Why am I explaining this to myself when I already know this?"

His phone rang off again and this time the Hollow signature was much bigger than before.

* * *

Kiyoshi had arrived on the scene to see a Garganta had opened up and a Menos Grande was now walking through the streets. His Zanpakutō was now in its regular sword form.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." Kiyoshi said.

As the Menos charged up a Cero in its mouth, Kiyoshi readied his Zanpakutō.

"Encroach, Kagehime!"

His Zanpakutō had transformed into a scythe again, but this time its body was black and the blade was purple.

*My Zanpakutō has two forms.* Kiyoshi thought. *Hikarihime I can only use in the light and Kagehime I can only use in the dark. Hikarihime is more about mercy, but Kagehime is the opposite.*

The shadows around them started to be absorbed by scythe's blade.

*Kagehime absorbs the shadows around it to increase the size of its blade.* Kiyoshi continued thinking. *The more shadows that are around, the larger and sharper the blade gets. So at night, Kagehime is at its most powerful.*

When the blade finished absorbing the shadows around it, it had grown almost four times in size. Kiyoshi had swung the blade across and the head of the Menos slid right off its body. However, the Cero was fully charged and the red beam shot right toward Kiyoshi.

"Oh shit!"

Kiyoshi was struck by the blast and sent flying in another direction. He eventually hit the ground in front of a house and even though he survived, his injuries were severe.

"*cough* *chough*! Damn!" Kiyoshi groaned. "That could've gone better…"

As Kiyoshi started to lose consciousness, he could make out someone opening the door of the house and someone running in his direction. However, he completely lost consciousness before he could see the person's face and hear what they were saying.

* * *

When Kiyoshi came to the following morning, he found himself on the floor of some house and moved his head around to get a better idea of where he was. He sat up and felt a surge of pain reverberate through his body, causing him to grab his side and realize that he was covered in bandages.

*Looks like someone gave me first aid while I was out.* Kiyoshi thought as he looked around the room.

He noticed that there were several photographs within the small home.

*I doubt someone from the Soul Society came to my aid.* He continued thinking.

However an unusual sound caught his attention.

*Was that a splash?* He wondered.

Eventually the sound of wet footsteps was coming from another room. He panicked to find his Zanpakutō, which was leaning against the wall of the room, and tried to get up or crawl to it, but the pain his wounds gave him prevented him from getting up at all. A door opened up, Kiyoshi turned his head and saw a cute, orange-haired, buxom beauty standing at the door with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh, you're awake!" She said.

Kiyoshi quickly turned his head away from her with his face turning red.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I didn't realize you were in the bath! … Or that you were a woman." He then realized what he had just said. "Crap! I mean, I didn't know I was saved until just a moment ago! I'm not saying that I don't think of you as a woman! You are very much a woman-Dammit! That doesn't help!"

"It's okay." She said. "I'll go get changed and then I'll tell you everything that happened."

She walked away to another room while Kiyoshi rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

*Is that normal for girls in the World of the Living to do?* He thought. *Walk around naked in a towel while they have a male guest in their home? The girls back in the Soul Society NEVER did that… I'm not sure whether to be weirded out or grateful.*

"Okay." She said as she dressed in a grey school uniform. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, last night I found you injured in front of my house."

"Hold on a minute…" Kiyoshi said. "I just realized something… You can see me."

"Huh? … Oh! That's right! You're a Soul Reaper!"

"You know about Soul Reapers?"

"Mm-hm!" She nodded. "After I found you, I took you back and healed you. But you looked pretty bad, so you might have to stay here for a few days."

"Well, thanks, uh…"

"Orihime."

"Orihime… I know I've heard that name before… I got it! You're that girl who's friends with that Substitute Soul Reaper!"

"Oh, shoot!" She exclaimed as she checked her watch. "I'm going to be late! I promise I'll be back after school!"

Orihime quickly grabbed a bag and ran out the door, leaving Kiyoshi somewhat dumbfounded.

"… She was weird." He said. "… But she WAS cute."

* * *

**A/N:** Before any of you… that is any of you that are bothering to read this part, ask me a certain question, let me answer it here: Yes, Orihime is my _Bleach_ crush, though I do admit I also like Momo Hinamori (I feel so sorry for her, Kubo keeps using her as a stabbing bag) and Riruka (loved her in the recent episode). I've actually had the idea for this fic in my head for a few months now and have only now decided to post anything. I do hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Nursing

**This chapter took a while to complete, but I managed to get it done! I really wanted to make sure that Kiyoshi and Orihime have chemistry and I needed to make sure that she would need a reason to give up on Ichigo (who I think is not interested in her in the slightest… I don't even think he's interested in Rukia). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kiyoshi had been lying on the floor of Orihime's living room for several hours while she was at school.

"… Gaaaaah!" Kiyoshi groaned, practically struggling against his will to stand up. "Who knew lying around would be so boring?!" He turned his head toward the nearby table where the television remote lied. "If only she left the remote closer to me."

He then heard the sound of a door opening and the shaking of a few plastic bags.

"I'm baaack!" Orihime said as she walked in with groceries. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored, actually." Kiyoshi answered. "What's with all the food?"

"I figured since you're my guest, I'd have to cook you up some food."

"Thanks. By the way, could you place the remote closer to me, please?"

"Sure."

Orihime walked over to the table, picked up the remote and placed it in Kiyoshi's hands.

*Her hands…* Kiyoshi thought. *They're so soft…* "Thank you."

"Now how about I go cook you dinner?" Orihime said as she went into the kitchen.

*… I wonder what she's going to make…* He thought.

"Okay, do I put in the vegetables before the water?" Orihime wondered while she was cooking in the kitchen.

*… I'm doomed…*

* * *

Orihime had finished her cooking and the finished product was… indescribable. It looked gross and there appeared to be chunks of meat in there… even though she didn't use any meats for ingredients. Kiyoshi had been propped up against an extra pillow that was placed on top of his current one and he looked dreadfully at the meal she had prepared for him.

"Oookay, ooopen wiiiide." Orihime said as she took a spoonful of her cooking and was about to place it in Kiyoshi's mouth.

*Come on, Kiyoshi.* He thought to himself. *Tough it out! She went out of her way to cook this for you. The least you can do is force it down as best you can.*

The horrible looking food was finally put in his mouth and Kiyoshi could feel the horrible taste settle in. He winced at the feeling, but for some reason the aftertaste kicked in and it wasn't as bad as it was when it was first placed there.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Well… it's not bad." He answered.

"I'm glad you like it. Most people think my cooking is weird or tastes terrible."

*I wonder why… Oh well, maybe she just lucked out.* He thought before speaking. "Well, make sure to remember that recipe to prove them wrong."

"I will." Orihime said before heading back into the kitchen to retrace her cooking steps and write them down.

*I've never seen a smile so cute before.* Kiyoshi thought.

* * *

It took quite some time before Orihime was able to remember every step she took when cooking dinner. When she had finished, she went to do her homework in the living room while Kiyoshi watched her.

*She looks really focused on her homework.* Kiyoshi thought. *… Almost reminds me of…* "… Orihime, can I talk to you something?"

Orihime looked up from her homework. "Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"Your homework…" Kiyoshi said. "You actually kind of remind me of myself back when I was alive. And to think, that was only a few years ago."

"You mean you haven't been in the Soul Society for so long?"

"While I wasn't the highest-scoring student in my school, I was usually in the top 10 of my class… and the day I died… hit by a car… when I saw my dead body, I was frozen where I was for God knows how long. I was so shocked that I didn't even move when a Hollow came by to eat me. Lucky for me a Soul Reaper had found me, killed it and took me to the Soul Society. I guess I joined the Soul Reapers as a form of repayment for showing me light when I thought all was lost."

"That's so sad." Orihime said with her eyes getting teary. Eventually she started to cry in a comedic fashion. "Wahahaha!"

"Easy there, it's not that sad." Kiyoshi said, trying to calm her down.

Orihime stopped crying, sniffled and regained her composure. "Did you at least have a good life?"

"As far as I got, I can't really complain." Kiyoshi answered. "Actually, my only regret is that I never had a girlfriend."

"I don't think it's too late for that. There are plenty of girls in the Soul Society, aren't there?"

"Yeah, but I don't think any of them have any interest in me. I'm not surprised, even alive I wasn't exactly a chick magnet. Even so, ever since I arrived at the Soul Society I feel like I've lost whatever it is that makes me attracted to others. Not even emotionally."

"Ooh, maybe it's psycho-semantic!"

"Uh, I think you mean 'psychosomatic'."

"Girls aren't attracted to you because you stop viewing yourself as such."

"I've never thought of myself as attractive to begin with."

"Exactly!" Orihime stood up and pointed her finger at him. "You need to start thinking about your looks in a more positive light! Once that happens, the girls will be all over you!"

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure."

"With me here, what are you going to do if you have your friends or your boyfriend over?"

Orihime fell silent and kind of slumped herself to the floor.

"I… I'm sorry for asking." Kiyoshi said as he looked down.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Orihime said. "I have friends, but… I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really? A girl as cute as you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"You think I'm cute?"

"D-Don't take that the wrong way!" Kiyoshi stammered. "Is there at least a guy you like?"

"There is, but even though we're friends I don't think he feels the same way I do. Actually, he's been depressed for the past year and when I try talking to him he doesn't want me or any of his other friends to ask."

"… I don't know what to tell you. I'm not an expert on people, mostly because I prefer to spend my time alone. The only advice I can offer is leave him be until he comes to you."

"… Yeah, I guess…"

"You should probably go and finish your homework."

"Oh! Right!" Orihime panicked as she sat back down and returned to her homework.

* * *

The next day after Orihime returned from school again, she was going to help him with his girl issues.

"Okay, so before we can fix your problem we need to find the source." Orihime said with determination.

"We went over this yesterday." Kiyoshi said. "I stopped becoming attracted to anyone after I made it to the Soul Society."

"… Darn, this might be harder than I thought." Orihime said before going into a 'thinking' pose.

"… Maybe it's because I felt like since I was dead there was no point in trying to find that special someone."

"Good thinking."

"If that's the case, I'm pretty much a lost cause. You can't reverse death."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help." Orihime said with a sad look on her face.

"That's okay." Kiyoshi smiled at her. "At least you wanted and tried to help. That's good enough."

"By the way, what do you want in a girl anyway?"

"Hmm… That's something I haven't thought about in years. If I recall… I like girls who are cute, nice, don't care about a man's looks, have some independence and are caring. In terms of body type, I personally don't find it important, but if she has a great body..." Kiyoshi started to blush. "… Uh… Her personality still takes priority above anything else, though." He quickly turned his face away as his face turned red.

"Hehe!" Orihime giggled. "At least you're being honest."

"Sorry to get off topic, but do you think it is okay for me to move now?"

"You should be okay to move, but don't overexert yourself. Just don't run or go outside, okay? I'm going to go cook dinner now."

* * *

Kiyoshi had entered the bath room and checked out his bandages in the mirror. He slowly removed them to see that his wounds have closed up, but they were still painful to the touch.

"I guess I should be careful not to overexert myself for another day or two." He said to himself as he looked at the bath water he had set up. "Though I think I should be okay for a bath. I could really use one."

He had been without a shirt for almost a few days already, so at this point he was only wearing the pants of his Soul Reaper uniform and his undergarments. He began to disrobe himself until he was completely naked.

"All right, where's that soap?" He asked no one in particular.

Just then, Orihime poked her head through the door.

"Dinner will be ready in a few-" She said before seeing the sight before her.

Kiyoshi just stood where he was, completely frozen in place and his face was red. Orihime's face also became red upon seeing him nude. His body, while not considered muscular, was muscled up enough to leave an okay impression. Unfortunately at that time, the embarrassment of the situation was causing Kiyoshi's member to grow, making Orihime's face turn even redder.

"I-I'm sorry!" Orihime shouted as she ran out of the bathroom.

"…" Kiyoshi simply stood where he was in complete silence. *Crap! This is so embarrassing!*

* * *

**A/N:** God! How WAS that ending? I wasn't even planning to write that in, but I decided to go with it! I hope that some of you following this story will at least find this chapter to be funny. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!


	3. Report

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The following day while Orihime was at school, Kiyoshi was still flustered about the events of the previous night.

"I can't believe she saw me naked last night!" Kiyoshi said to himself while he was sitting on the floor. "Why didn't I think to lock the bath room door?! Idiot! And on top of that I started to get an erection out of embarrassment! What the hell is she going to think of me?! … Wait, why do I care what she thinks of me? Yeah, I'm grateful for her nursing me back to health, but… Damn it, why am I thinking about this?"

Kiyoshi grabbed a piece of pink cloth that was on the floor, placed it over his mouth and released a muffled scream right into it. He looked back at the cloth and unfurled it to reveal that it was a pair of pink panties.

"Dah!" He screamed as he blushed and threw the panties into the bath room. "Having my mouth touch her panties doesn't help things!"

Kiyoshi then looked back at his re-bandaged wounds and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I hope she just doesn't take it the wrong way…"

* * *

While Orihime was in class, even though she was intently taking notes her mind couldn't help but keep bringing up the sight she had seen the previous night.

*Why can't I get that image out of my head?* Orihime thought. *His skin… His muscles… His… wow…*

"Miss Inoue?" The teacher asked.

"Huh?! Yes?!" Orihime exclaimed, shooting right up out of her seat.

"Please answer this question."

"O-oh, right."

After Orihime answered the question properly, she sat back down and returned to taking notes on the lecture.

*I've never seen a naked man before.* She continued thinking. *And Kiyoshi… even though I panicked and looked away, I wanted to look at him more. Gah! What are you doing, Orihime?! You like Ichigo!* She tilted her head to see the back of Ichigo's head in one of the seats further up.

* * *

As Orihime got home from school, she could smell something from the kitchen.

"Is somebody cooking?" Orihime wondered.

"Oh, hey Orihime." Kiyoshi said, sticking his head out of the kitchen wearing an apron over his Soul Reaper uniform. "I just figured since you've been cooking for me the past few days, I should cook you a little something as thanks."

"Oh, thank you." Orihime said as she set her bag down by the table and sat down.

"… Listen, Orihime… About yesterday-"

"It's… all right. It was my fault. I didn't know you were about to take a bath. By the way, you seem to be doing well now. Are your wounds still bothering you?"

"Well, it doesn't look like they'll scar and I don't need the bandages anymore. My guess is that by tomorrow I can head back to the Soul Society and report to them."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure they're worried about you. And… try to build more confidence in yourself, okay?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you want the girls to like you?"

"Uh… I… I should get back to cooking dinner."

"Oh, right."

As Kiyoshi returned to cooking, Orihime couldn't help but feel worried about him.

* * *

After eating dinner, Orihime patted her stomach feeling quite content.

"Wow, I didn't realize how good of a cook you were." Orihime said.

"When I'm not training or on duty, I like to practice my cooking." Kiyoshi said. "I never thought I'd get hungry after dying, but I guess it still allows me to experience the pleasures of food."

"I'm sure that any girl would be lucky to have you."

*… She had to bring THAT up…* He thought as joy became drained from his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all. Thanks again for healing my wounds." Kiyoshi said before he thought to himself. *Why do I feel like this? I should be glad that I'm finally going home.*

While Orihime wasn't looking directly at him, he took a glance at her for a minute. As soon as she turned back to him, he pretended like he wasn't looking at her.

"_Guwwwwwooooooah!"_

"A Hollow!" Kiyoshi shouted as he stood up, immediately grabbed his Zanpakutō and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Orihime shouted as she went to the door. "What if you get hurt again?!"

"I just can't stand by and let this thing roam free on my watch!" Kiyoshi yelled back as he continued running through the suburban streets.

* * *

Kiyoshi had managed to find the Hollow that he had heard a few minutes ago.

"Purify, Hikarihime!" Kiyoshi transformed his Zanpakutō into its light scythe form and immediately slashed the Hollow in two.

The Hollow started to dematerialize and vanish as Kiysohi returned his Zanpakutō back into its sheath.

"What do ya know? The pain's gone." Kiyoshi said to himself with a smile. "Guess that means I can go back to the Soul Society."

Kiyoshi was about to send out a Hell Butterfly to issue a Senkaimon, but he stopped just as he was about to give it the message.

"… Maybe… I'll wait until tonight." He said before turning around and leaving the area.

* * *

Orihime was sitting on the floor of her home, waiting for Kiyoshi to return. There was a knock on her door and she immediately ran to it and opened it up to see Kiyoshi standing there completely unharmed.

"I'm back, Orihi-"

SLAP!

Orihime had slapped Kiyoshi clear across the face, which left him completely shocked by her actions. When she realized what she did, the look on her face became apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry!" Orihime said. "I wasn't thinking!"

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Kiyoshi asked. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have left you without any warning. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"You were only doing your duty as a Soul Reaper." Orihime said. "… You're going to be going back soon, huh?"

"Yeah… I'll be heading back tonight. I'll send a Hell Butterfly to the Soul Society so they can prepare a Senkaimon."

"Can I… can I see you off?"

"By the time I leave, it'll be pretty late and you have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Th-that's fine."

"… All right, just make sure you get plenty of rest beforehand, okay?"

* * *

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Kiyoshi and Orihime waited for the Senkaimon to appear. After a few minutes of waiting, the Senkaimon appeared and its sliding doors opened up. He looked back at Orihime before he started to walk toward the portal.

"It was great to meet you, Orihime." He said as he gave her a big smile.

She returned the smile back. "You too, Kiyoshi."

He went through the Senkaimon and it disappeared along with Kiyoshi.

*… Why do I feel… so sad?* Orihime thought.

* * *

As soon as Kiyoshi stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the Soul Society, he was greeted by several Soul Reapers and the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori.

"Welcome back, 3rd Seat Fujiwara." She said. "I'm glad that you're safe."

"I'll give you a full report when we get back to the barracks." Kiyoshi said.

* * *

Kiyoshi and Momo had arrived at the Squad 5 barracks and sat down on opposite sides of one of the rooms.

"Before we start, how are your injuries?" Kiyoshi asked. "I only ask because from what I've heard from the Battle of Karakura… And I don't want you to overexert yourself."

The memory was almost too painful for Momo to remember. "I appreciate your concern, but until a new Squad 5 Captain has been chosen I have a responsibility to my Squad."

"I understand. Anyway, onto the mission report. On the night I was stationed to patrol, I had managed to defeat several Hollows, but a Menos appeared and while I was able to kill it, I was still gravely injured from its attack and lost consciousness. When I woke up the following morning, I found out I was saved by one of the Substitute Soul Reaper's friends. I spent the next few days at her home recovering until just now."

"'Her'? We'll have to give Miss Inoue our thanks. Since you've recovered, you can just remain on standby until you're assigned for another mission."

"Actually, Lt. Hinamori… I have a request."

"Hm?"

"… I would like to be on patrol duty in Karakura Town for another few days, please." Kiyoshi said before thinking to himself. *Why did I say that? It's like I couldn't control myself. I should apologize and take back that request.*

"… If that's what you wish, I'll see what can be done."

"Huh? R-really?"

* * *

After Kiyoshi returned to his quarters in the barracks, he lied back down and went to sleep.

*Why did I do that?* Kiyoshi wondered. *It was as if I had an out of body experience.*

As he fell asleep, he began to find himself in a strange dream.

_(Begin Dream)_

_Kiyoshi opened up his eyes to see that he was back in Orihime's house, lying on the floor. He looked to his side to find that he was cuddling up with Orihime in a pair of pajamas, who was still asleep. For some reason he wasn't sure of, he continued to hold her in his arms and drifted off to sleep once more._

_(End Dream)_

Kiyoshi had woken up and it was morning in the Soul Society.

"What was that dream about?" Kiyoshi wondered. "… Maybe… I just want to see her again…"

Kiyoshi dressed himself up in his Soul Reaper uniform and made his way to the Senkaimon.

*Well, seeing her shouldn't be a problem.* He thought with a smile on his face. *Orihime, you're in for quite a surprise.*

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is done and I'm off from classes for the rest of the summer! I have a few other stories that I need to work on, so if it takes a bit longer to post the next chapter don't be surprised! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Returning to You

**I am now on summer break and I can write a little more fanfiction more often without the pressure from you guys to bring this out as soon as possible! … That is if anyone was applying pressure to me. There will probably be a… citrus-y moment, but I kept it fairly vague… I think. You'll know it when it comes. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Kiyoshi had left the World of the Living and returned to the Soul Society. Orihime was in the middle of one of her classes and was beginning to nod off.

*So tired…* She thought. *So… sleepy…* "Zzzzz…"

She fell asleep and started to drift off into her dreams.

_(Begin Dream)_

_Orihime was lying in a bed in a fancy vacation home and woke up to the morning sun. She stretched her arms over her head, still keeping her body underneath the sheets._

"_Oh…" Orihime said, looking at her body. "Since when do I sleep in the nude?"_

"_Good morning, beautiful." A voice said next to her._

_Orihime looked over to see Kiyoshi lying next to her in bed, also naked._

"_Kiyoshi, what are you doing here?" She asked._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Kiyoshi asked as he snuggled up to her and held her in his arms._

_Orihime blushed as he got close and his skin touched hers._

_*This feeling…* Orihime thought. *It's so… warm… and nice… I actually want us to stay like this…*_

_Orihime close her eyes and drifted off into another sleep._

_(End Dream)_

"And that ends today's lecture."

Orihime shot up awake in her seat to notice that class had already ended.

*Oh, I missed a heck of a lot of notes!* She thought to herself. *But still…* She began to blush. *That WAS a nice dream.*

* * *

After school, Orihime was on her way home still thinking about the dream she had earlier.

*Ever since Kiyoshi went back to the Soul Society, I can't stop thinking about him.* She thought. *I've only known him for a short while, but I feel like I lost someone important to me again.*

Orihime then accidentally bumped into something and fell to the ground on her behind.

"Oh, sorry-" Orihime was about to say before she opened her eyes and realized she had bumped into a Hollow that was standing in the middle of the street.

The Hollow was humanoid with the head of an insect and stood at about 10 feet tall. Orihime stood back up and readied herself for a fight.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

One of the petals on Orihime's hairpins was sent flying toward the Hollow and slashed off its right arm. The Hollow screamed in pain as it shot out a blast of acid from its mouth directly at her.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

Three more of Orihime's hairpin petals formed a shield in front of her and blocked the acid that was about to strike her. The acid that missed the shield hit the ground and melted it in mere seconds.

"Phew…" She sighed with relief.

Suddenly, the Hollow was split in two straight down the middle and fell apart. As it vanished into nothingness, Orihime could make out a figure that was standing behind the Hollow sheathing its sword. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the mysterious figure.

"… Kiyoshi?" Orihime asked.

The figure turned toward her and was revealed to be Kiyoshi.

"It's great to see you again, Orihime." Kiyoshi said.

Before Kiyoshi could say anything else, Orihime ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. This surprised Kiyoshi and caused him to blush a little as Orihime lifted up her head to look at him face to face.

"It's great to see you too, Kiyoshi." Orihime said.

He then felt his heart beat a little faster and his face became slightly warm.

*What is this… feeling?* He thought. *When I saw her… it felt like a wave of happiness washed over me… Man, that was cheesy… but it's true…*

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I managed to convince them to let me patrol here in Karakura Town for the next month." Kiyoshi answered. "Wanna go back to your place and chat?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

Kiyoshi and Orihime returned to her home and the two were sitting at a small table having some tea. Kiyoshi was now in a gigai he had borrowed from Kisuke Urahara which was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

"How have you been the last few days?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well…" Orihime said. "To be honest, it… just wasn't the same without you."

Kiyoshi blushed upon hearing her say that.

"If you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay here." Orihime said.

"Thanks." Kiyoshi said. "Hey… Orihime?"

"Hm? What is it, Kiyoshi?"

"Uh…" Kiyoshi started to become nervous and his face was becoming redder. "Um… Will you… Would you mind if…"

"Yes?"

Kiyoshi was twiddling his fingers for a couple of minutes before finally speaking. "Would you if mind if you went out with me?" After a few seconds, he realized what he had just asked and his entire face was covered in a cherry red blush. "I'm sorry if that's too much to ask!"

"N-no, it's okay… but yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Kiyoshi just looked at Orihime for a moment. "But… what about that guy that you like?"

"… I still care for him… but… I also care about you."

Kiyoshi continued looking at Orihime before a smile slowly rose on his face.

"I-it's a date then!" Kiyoshi said. "You can decide where we can go since you know this town better than I do."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, so we can spend the whole day together." Orihime said. "If you'll excuse me, I've had a long day at school and I could use a bath."

Orihime got up and walked toward the bath room, leaving Kiyoshi to finish his tea.

* * *

The bath water was ready and Orihime undressed herself before she started to lather the soap and rub the suds all over her bare, soaked body.

*I feel so happy for some reason…* Orihime thought. *Do I… Do I really like Kiyoshi? Or am I just using him to get over Ichigo?*

After she finished washing off the suds, she went into the bath water and relaxed herself.

*Ichigo hasn't been the same since he lost his Soul Reaper powers.* She continued thinking. *But Kiyoshi is just so friendly, nice and cheerful, though he's just as heroic and caring as Ichigo. And…* She then remembered the time about a week ago when she accidentally saw Kiyoshi naked. *Kiyoshi is… so sexy…*

She grabbed her right breast with her right hand and slowly lowered her left hand beneath the bath water.

"… Oh!" Orihime started moaning in pleasure as her face became flushed. "Oh! Oh! Oooohh!"

"Orihime, are you okay?" Kiyoshi asked as he opened the bath room door.

Once he saw Orihime sitting in the bath water with her back turned to him, his face immediately turned red and he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Sorry!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. "I thought you might have gotten hurt! I'll let you resume with your bath now!"

Kiyoshi quickly ran out and closed the bath room door. Orihime just looked at the door, covering her chest with her arms and blushing. After a brief moment, she smiled and looked back down toward the bath water.

*Maybe…* She thought before continuing with her bath.

* * *

After eating dinner and taking his bath, Kiyoshi lied down on the sheet Orihime had prepared for him and he began to fall asleep.

"… Orihime…" He muttered to himself. "I wanted to come back… because there's only one girl I have eyes for now… You…"

Kiyoshi finally drifted off into his slumber and started to have a very pleasant dream.

_(Begin Dream)_

_It was morning and Kiyoshi was waking up in the same place he had fallen asleep._

"_Good morning."_

_He turned around to see Orihime coming in with a freshly made breakfast. She set the breakfast down right next to him and sat herself down by his side._

"_Did you sleep well?" She asked._

"_Yeah, I had a pretty peaceful sleep." Kiyoshi answered. "Thank you for making this for me. I really appreciate all you've done for me."_

"_Well…" She said, rubbing her fingers together and blushing. "There is… one way you can repay me."_

"_How so?"_

"_Close your eyes."_

"_Okay."_

_Kiyoshi closed his eyes and Orihime slowly moved her face toward his, ready to meet his lips with her own. She then placed her hands on his cheeks before finally giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Kiyoshi gently kissed her back and held her in an embrace._

_(End Dream)_

Kiyoshi was sound asleep late in the night as Orihime was walking out of her bedroom to use the bathroom.

"Nn… Ori… hime…" Kiyoshi mumbled in his sleep.

Orihime caught what he said and blushed.

"_Gooowaaaaaaaaarrrrrhh!"_

Kiyoshi shot up awake, left his gigai and ran out the door.

"Orihime, look after my gigai while I'm gone!" Kiyoshi said before leaving.

* * *

Kiyoshi kept running in the direction he heard the Hollow's growl and saw that it was a Menos Grande that had appeared in town.

"I won't lose to one of you this time!" Kiyoshi said as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "Encroach, Kagehime!"

This sword transfigured in its black scythe form and as he ran toward it, the blade absorbed the shadows around it.

"Jaaku Rīpingu!" Kiyoshi shouted.

He swung the scythe and a massive wave of shadows was sent toward the Menos. The wave struck the Menos and sliced its entire body in half. As the body dissipated, Kiyoshi returned his Zanpakutō to its regular sword state and placed it back in its sheath.

"Told you." He said before returning to Orihime's house.

* * *

Kiyoshi arrived back at Orihime's house and returned to his gigai.

"Piece of cake." He said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Orihime said.

"Well, it's late, so we should get back to sleep." He said. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"... Yeah." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time is Kiyoshi and Orihime's date! Will this help progress their relationship and bring them closer? … Of course it will! The pairing is OCXOrihime!


	5. Date

**This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! … No, not the lemon, you perverts! The date between Kiyoshi and Orihime. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy!**

* * *

It was early afternoon and Kiyoshi was waiting for Orihime to finish getting dressed for their date. He was wearing a simple white buttoned shirt with black jeans while nervously walking back and forth around her living room and fiddling around with his fingers.

"Ohhh, I am SO nervous…" Kiyoshi said to himself. "I've never been on a date before. I wonder how polite I should be, or if she'll ask me to kiss her… what if she wants to take it further than that? Now I'm starting to have a panic attack!"

"I'm ready!" Orihime said from behind him.

Kiyoshi turned around and saw Orihime wearing an aqua colored T-shirt with a pink medium skirt. He blushed upon seeing her in that outfit.

*Wow… She looks SO cute!* He thought to himself.

"You look very nice, Kiyoshi." Orihime said with an adorable smile. "Not too formal, but not too casual."

"You-you look great, too." Kiyoshi said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Well, there's this romantic comedy I want to see."

"Whatever it is you want I'll gladly go with you."

"Okay, let's go!" She said cheerfully as the two walked out of her house.

* * *

As Kiyoshi and Orihime waited in line to get their movie tickets, the former was examining the outside of the movie theater.

"You must have seen a number of movies while you were alive." Orihime said quiet enough so that people wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeah, I would go see a lot of movies with my grandfather." Kiyoshi said. "The two of us had a lot in common."

"What kind of movies did you see?" She asked.

"Mostly action films, sometimes regular comedies. Though if there was a superhero movie, we'd always see it… Unless it's terrible."

"Sounds like you were quite the moviegoer."

"Not as much as my grandfather though. I was more into videogames and anime. Oh, it's our turn."

* * *

After the couple had finished with the movie, they walked out of the theater and headed down the sidewalk.

"When it comes to those romantic comedies, my initial impression is that they're clichéd and I'm not going to like them." Kiyoshi said. "They're still clichéd, but there's always something I like that happens before the movie ends."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

"By the way, I love the way you laugh." Kiyoshi said. "Seeing you happy always makes me happy. Anyway, where's our next stop?"

"I was thinking we could stop for some ice cream."

"Mm, I like that idea. Let's go."

The two arrived at the ice cream shop and Kiyoshi ordered a chocolate-vanilla swirl on a cone and Orihime got pistachio. As Kiyoshi was licking his ice cream down he noticed Orihime licking hers.

*Boy…* Kiyoshi thought, his face turning red from arousal. *I never thought ice cream could look so cute and sexy…*

"Hm?" Orihime looked up at Kiyoshi. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong." Kiyoshi replied.

Orihime just blankly looked at him for a moment before giggling. "Eheheh, you know, you're really cute."

"Wai-where did that come from?"

"Well, the way I see it you're cute, smart, funny… I just don't understand why girls aren't attracted to you."

"When I was alive, my mother would often say the same thing, but I didn't know whether or not to believe her."

"Why's that?"

"That's just how mothers are. They think they're kids are the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes in the world." Kiyoshi then realized something. "Come to think of it, I've never seen your parents."

Orihime now had a sad look on her face. "…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiyoshi apologized. "I didn't know you lost your parents."

"I didn't lose them. My father was a drunk and my mother was a prostitute. They would often beat me and my brother… until he took me with him and ran away from home. That was when he turned 18 and I was 3, so I don't remember any of it. But… 5 years ago my brother was killed in an accident. I've been alone ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But things haven't been all bad. I've made a lot of friends at school and in the Soul Society… and I even met you."

"That's… sweet of you to say." Kiyoshi blushed.

* * *

Night had come by and Kiyoshi took Orihime back to her house.

"I should get going." Kiyoshi said. "The Soul Society's probably expecting a report in an hour or two. I had a great time today. I really hope I get to see you again."

"I had a lot of fun today, too." Orihime said with her typical cute smile. "But before you go, there's something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Kiyoshi asked.

Before Kiyoshi could react, Orihime gave him a peck on the cheek that left both of them blushing.

"Come see me again if you come back to Karakura Town." She said before closing her door.

Kiyoshi placed his hand on the cheek Orihime had kissed and smiled.

"… She kissed me…" He muttered. "A girl actually kissed me… Hold on, hold on, I should just focus on giving my report to the Soul Society before thinking more about this."

Kiyoshi opened up a Senkaimon which opened up in front of him. Upon stepping in, he looked back toward Orihime's house before fully entering the Senkaimon and it closed.

* * *

After Kiyoshi had given his report, he went to his barracks to get a good night's sleep. He readied his bed and removed his uniform until he was down to his undergarments, stretching his body before entering the bed.

"Man, I'm feeling really tired today." He said to himself. "Better get some shuteye."

Kiyoshi lied himself down on the floor, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep despite how tired he was. All he could keep thinking of was Orihime.

"Dammit, why is it so hard for me to fall asleep?" He muttered to himself.

He then realized that his member was hardening.

"Hmm…"

He removed his undergarments and placed them next to him underneath the sheets. With his body still under his bed sheets, he grabbed his erected dick and started to slowly stroke it up and down with an image of Orihime in his head.

"Ohhh…" He moaned in pleasure.

For the next few minutes, he was pleasuring himself and he could feel a small wave of ecstasy wash over him.

"Oh man, I think I'm about to-"

"Excuse me, 3rd Seat Fujiwara?" Lt. Hinamori's voice asked from outside. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Kiyoshi stopped what he was doing, but he was too late as he came.

"Gyah, ah, ah!" He quietly panicked from his sheets being ruined. "Dammit!"

"Is something wrong in there?" Momo asked again, still outside.

"D-don't come in!" Kiyoshi said. "I'm not decent! I'll be out in a second!"

In a hurry Kiyoshi simply put on his uniform without putting on his undergarments and opened the door.

"S-sorry about that, Lt. Hinamori." Kiyoshi said.

"Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, everything's fine." Kiyoshi replied acting like nothing happened. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to come by and tell you how well you did on your patrol." She then leaned her head over to barely see Kiyoshi's undergarments in the shadows. "… Why is your underwear on the floor there?"

"You're probably just seeing things." Kiyoshi said quickly. "Anyway, I really need some sleep. Thanks for stopping by. See you in the morning."

Kiyoshi quickly closed his barrack doors, leaving Momo confused by his behavior.

"… I wonder what that was about." She wondered as she walked away.

After Kiyoshi knew that Momo was out of earshot, he sighed with relief and started to strip out of his uniform again to place it in a laundry basket. After that, he walked over to his clothing drawer and pulled out a clean uniform for the morning.

"There we go…" Kiyoshi said to himself as he hung the uniform right next to his bed.

However, the door slammed wide open as Momo intruded.

"Okay, 3rd Seat Fujiwara, what's going-Heh?"

She stopped in her tracks when she realized that Kiyoshi was in the nude, with his ass facing her.

"… Sorry!" Momo quickly slammed the door closed.

Kiyoshi sighed in exasperation. "How come in the last two weeks, I've had women barge in on me naked? Oh well, it's not like she saw my penis this time like Orihime did."

He lied back in his bed, but realized it was now wet from him masturbation.

"Gah… dammit…" He said.

He placed his sheets in the laundry basket and got a fresh set. As he set it down, he made sure to keep a careful eye on the door in case Momo tried to barge in again. However, nobody came in and Kiyoshi managed to drift off in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Kiyoshi was in Momo's office and bowing to her.

"Lt. Hinamori, I apologize for what happened last night." Kiyoshi said.

"Don't be." Momo said. "I was the one intruding on you, so I should be the one apologizing. But don't worry. I promise not to tell anyone that you sleep in the nude."

"… What?"

"Isn't that why you were naked just as you were going to bed?"

"… Yes, that's exactly it." He lied. "Sometimes, I can sleep in my clothes, but other times I just sleep better when I'm not wearing anything. Though I swear it's only in my own quarters." He then thought to himself. *Phew, dodged a bullet.*

"Is that all you came by to ask of me?"

"Yes." Kiyoshi said as he stood up and bowed. "Thank you for understanding."

He left the office and continued walking throughout the barracks.

*Come to think of it, I've become pretty strong since I got here.* He thought. *I think it's time I finally learned the next level of my Zanpakutō… Bankai.*

* * *

**A/N:** All right! We're about halfway through here now! The next chapter or two will be Kiyoshi trying to learn Bankai. And no, it's not going to be over the course of three days like Ichigo. I'm thinking about aiming for three months. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for next time!


	6. I Love You

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy with a few things, but I want to finish this story before the end of August so I'm shortening the story from 10 chapters to 7. I figured I'd rather skip over the specifics of Kiyoshi's Bankai training and just skip ahead to the next event. WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Actually, it will be the first lemon I've ever written so I hope I did well on it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kiyoshi had spent six months in the Soul Society training and learning how to use Bankai. The entire time he was there, all he could think about was Orihime. Now that he successfully learned how to use his Bankai, he was ready to return to his duties to the Soul Society. Upon returning he was given a mission to hunt for a rogue Arrancar that was hiding in Karakura Town. Kiyoshi figured that this would be his chance to talk to Orihime again. He used the Senkaimon to enter Karakura Town and put on his gigai before heading to Orihime's house.

Knock-knock-knock.

Orihime, wearing a pink T-shirt and white shorts, opened the front door and when she saw Kiyoshi, she felt an overwhelming happiness overcome her.

"Kiyoshi!" She exclaimed as she gave Kiyoshi a big, warm hug.

Kiyoshi hugged her back and he couldn't help but look at her cute, smiling face.

"It's great to see you again, Orihime." Kiyoshi said. "How have you been the last six months?"

"Things have been good." Orihime answered. "Come on in. I'll make you some tea."

Kiyoshi entered Orihime's house and she got both of them a cup of tea.

"I heard your friend got his Soul Reaper powers back." Kiyoshi said.

"Yes, he did." Orihime said. "I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. So, what have you been doing since the last time you came here?"

"I've been training to learn Bankai." Kiyoshi answered. "As soon as I finished, I went right back to my duties as a Soul Reaper."

"Are you on duty right now?"

"Yeah, but I thought I should come see you first."

"Well…" Orihime blushed. "I'm glad you decided to come over."

Kiyoshi simply smiled at how cute she looked right now and then he noticed his heart beating faster and his face becoming warmer.

* * *

After an hour or two of talking, Kiyoshi resumed his Soul Reaper duties in the Soul Society as he was hunting for the rogue Arrancar in his spirit form. He tried to sense for its spiritual pressure, but they seemed to repressing it very well because neither he nor the tracker in his hands could pinpoint anything.

"Dammit!" Kiyoshi grumbled. "Where could this thing be?"

After hours of searching, it had become dark and Kiyoshi found himself in an abandoned warehouse district.

"Still no sign of it." Kiyoshi said to himself. "Guess I'd better call it a night."

As Kiyoshi was making his way to leave the district, something was sneaking up behind him with a raised sword. As the figure brought the sword down, Kiyoshi quickly unsheathed his Zanpakutō and blocked the sword strike. He got a good look at his attacker which was a human man wearing Hollow-like armor and white clothing.

"You must be the Arrancar I'm looking for." Kiyoshi said. "Encroach, Kagehime!"

His Zanpakutō took the form of a purple shadow scythe and he twirled it at the Arrancar. The Arrancar jumped back and avoided the swipe, then glaring at Kiyoshi.

"I will devour you, Soul Reaper!" The Arrancar growled. He then held the blade of his sword between his teeth. "Go on a rampage, Alboroto!"

The Arrancar's muscles grew and he became larger with a white tyrannosaurus rex skull covering his entire head and his feet transformed from human to reptilian. When his transformation was finished he charged at Kiyoshi, but he rolled out of the way and slashed at his leg when he ran past him. The Arrancar's feet skid across the ground and turned toward Kiyoshi, opening his jaw and creating a massive red sphere of energy inside it.

"Crap, a Cero!" Kiyoshi said.

He ran toward the Arrancar and before it could fire the Cero, Kiyoshi stabbed the blade through the bottom of the jaw, cutting the chin of the Arrancar's face inside it and forcing him to face upwards and shooting the Cero into the empty night sky.

"Damn you, Soul Reaper!"

The Arrancar slammed its skeletal dinosaur tail at Kiyoshi and before he could fly across the district he grabbed Kiyoshi with the skull's maw, the teeth piercing through Kiyoshi's body and the blood dripping along the lower jaw. Kiyoshi spat some of the blood in his mouth at the Arrancar's human face inside the skull, which made him angrier and charge up another Cero. With no way to dodge it, the Cero blasted Kiyoshi clear across the warehouse district and crashed through several buildings before rolling along the ground and stopped just as he was near a large hole dug into the ground. The Arrancar began charging at him again to ram him into the hole. He saw his Zanpakutō lying a few feet away and he tried to reach for it, but there was no way he would be able to reach it in time with his current injuries. Just as the Arrancar was about to ram into Kiyoshi, an orange barrier appeared in between the two. Kiyoshi looked up to see Orihime had put up a spiritual barrier to protect him.

"Kiyoshi, are you all right?" Orihime asked.

"Orihime, get back!" Kiyoshi said. "It's too dangerous!"

"I can't just let you die!" Orihime said. "Because… because I-"

The Arrancar broke through the barrier, rammed into Orihime and sent her flying into a steel pillar. Her back struck against the pillar and she fell to the ground.

"ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEE!" Kiyoshi screamed.

Kiyoshi glared at the Arrancar and mustered up the strength to stand up, tears streaming down his face and his eyes seething with rage.

"BANKAI!"

The Zanpakutō engulfed itself and Kiyoshi in darkness and shadow tendrils emerged from it and grabbed the Arrancar with ease.

"What-what is this?!" The Arrancar shouted.

The shadow tendrils tossed the Arrancar into the hole and as he fell, Kiyoshi emerged from the darkness with smaller version of Kagehime's scythe form attached to each wrist and elongating from the center of his back like a scorpion tail.

"Onihime!" Kiyoshi called the name of his Bankai.

Kiyoshi dove into the hole after the Arrancar and spun himself around in midair so that when he reached the Arrancar, he was repeatedly slashing him across the torso. As the two continued to fall, the Arrancar tried to swing his tail at him, but Kiyoshi flipped out of the way, landed on the vertical wall of the hole and kicked himself off it. Onihime's blades absorbed the shadows around Kiyoshi as he flew toward the Arrancar to the point where the blades were as long as they could get without getting in Kiyoshi's way. As Kiyoshi flew past the Arrancar, he slashed him with all three blades and kept himself levitated in the air with his reishi. The Arrancar fell apart into six pieces and kept falling down the deep, dark hole. With the deed done, Kiyoshi looked up toward surface where he could still make out the starry night sky.

"… Orihime…" He muttered to himself.

He got out of the hole, deactivated his Bankai and made his way toward where he saw Orihime fly off. When he finally saw her, he could make out her motionless body on the ground and another Orihime with a Soul Chain attached to her heart sitting next to it.

"Orihime!" He ran over to the Orihime with the Soul Chain, knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Orihime… I'm so sorry! If I wasn't so careless, you wouldn't be dead right now."

"It's okay, Kiyoshi." Orihime said. "All I wanted was for you to be safe."

"No, it's not okay!" Kiyoshi said with tears started to stream down his face. "You're the last person I want to get hurt! I got stronger so I could protect you! You've become the most important person in my life!"

"Kiyoshi…" Orihime simply looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Wait a minute… There might be a way to bring you back."

"What is it?"

"We'll have to take your body into an area with an abundance of light first."

Kiyoshi took Orihime's body to a park with no one around and the street lamps creating a plentiful amount of light he can use. Orihime's spirit followed him to the park and wondered what he was planning to do.

"This spot should be perfect." Kiyoshi said. "We're lucky that it hasn't been long since you were killed."

"Wait… you mean that I'm dead?"

"For right now."

"What is it you plan on doing?"

"I told you how my Zanpakutō's Shikai changes depending on if it's in the light or shadows. Well, my Bankai is the same. In the light, my Bankai has the power to restore a person's health and even revive them."

"That's amazing!"

"There's just one problem. The spirit of my Zanpakutō says that if I use my Bankai to resurrect someone… then I will lose my Soul Reaper powers."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kiyoshi?"

"I'm sure, Orihime." He turned to Orihime and smiled at her. "Like I said before, you're the most important thing in my life. Honestly, I'd even give my life for you." His face turned red. "That's… how much I care about you." He then thought to himself as he stared at Orihime's beautiful face. *I feel bad that it took her death to finally realize it, but I finally know why I can't stop thinking about her. It's because… she's the girl I've fallen in love with.* "All right, let's get started. Orihime, attach the end of your Soul Chain to your body's heart and all I have to do is use my Bankai's powers."

"Okay." Orihime walked over to her body and did exactly as Kiyoshi requested.

"Bankai!" Kiyoshi was engulfed in a bright light and when it faded, his body was surrounded in shiny, golden armor and he was holding a decorated, white trident with the points made out of yellow pure light. "Tenshihime!" He then stabbed the trident into the ground and a glowing, magical circle with a hexagon shape inside appeared with Orihime's body in the center of it. "Princess of the Angels, I ask that you grant me the power to bring this lost soul back from the brink! Take all of my power if you must, so long as this soul live once again! Tenshi Fukkatsu!"

The magical circle brightened until both Kiyoshi and Orihime were blinded by the intense light and the next thing either of them knew, they were both unconscious.

* * *

A few minutes had passed until Orihime was finally able to open her eyes. She sat up and checked her chest to see that the Soul Chain was no longer there.

"Looks like I'm back in my body." She sighed with relief before realizing something. "Wait… Kiyoshi!"

She frantically looked around to see Kiyoshi lying on the ground, appearing weak and unable to move.

"Kiyoshi!" Orihime shouted as she ran over to his side. "Kiyoshi, are you all right?"

"That… was a lot more taxing than I thought it would be." Kiyoshi said while panting from exhaustion.

His Bankai armor faded and he was back in his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Hang on!" Orihime said before helping Kiyoshi stand up and supported him up as they walked off. "I'll take you back to your gigai."

"… Thank you." Kiyoshi said. "The question is: How am I going to tell the Soul Society about this?"

"I'm sure I can ask Ichigo or Rukia to let them know what happened to you."

"Thanks again."

Orihime stared at Kiyoshi's face for several moments, smiling to herself before finally speaking.

"Listen." Orihime said. "Once I get you to your gigai, I'm going to stop at the convenience store to get us some extra food. You're probably going to need a place to stay."

"Orihime…" Kiyoshi mumbled before thinking to himself. *She's does so much for me. I don't deserve her.*

* * *

With Kiyoshi returned to his gigai, Orihime went to the 24-hour convenience store to pick up some food. She already had some food in a bag when she was walking down an aisle and something caught her attention.

*… Should I?* She thought.

* * *

Kiyoshi was relaxing on the floor, waiting for Orihime to return from the convenience store, when she finally returned to the house.

"Welcome back." Kiyoshi said. "Just like old times, huh?"

"… Kiyoshi?" Orihime asked as she closed the door and turned to look at him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Can I say something first, Orihime?" Kiyoshi asked. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"Um, well…" Orihime stuttered and started to blush. "Feel free to stay here as long as you want."

Orihime's body became tense and warm and she walked over to Kiyoshi. She simply stood there for several seconds until out of nowhere she pulled Kiyoshi into a warm hug that made him blush as well. Orihime then lifted up her head and looked at Kiyoshi right in the eyes. At that moment Kiyoshi got lost in Orihime's beautiful eyes.

"Kiyoshi… Whenever you're around, I feel happy and you always try to find ways to make me feel better. The entire time you were gone, I've been feeling melancholy and when you came back… I haven't felt so happy in years. Kiyoshi, I think that… No, I KNOW that… I… I love you."

Orihime closed her eyes and placed her lips right on Kiyoshi's. His first instinct of her kissing him was to kiss her back, which had surprised Orihime for a moment but she continued to kiss him. Kiyoshi broke the kiss, allowing the two to breath for a moment.

"Orihime, I… I love you, too. While I was in the Soul Society, you were all I could think about and I'm so glad you feel the same way about me."

When the kissing started again, it started to become more passionate and their tongues began to explore each other's mouths. Orihime moved her hands and could feel Kiyoshi's chest through his shirt.

"Kiyoshi, have you been working out?"

"Yeah, the training I went through was pretty intense."

"You know, today was pretty exhausting. You want to take a bath?"

"Yeah, but you can go first if you want."

"Actually…" Orihime's blush became redder. "I was suggesting that we… take a bath together."

That statement made Kiyoshi's face just as red as Orihime's. The two entered the bath room and readied the bath water for them. As Orihime was about to take her shirt off, she turned her head back to see Kiyoshi was holding his hand over his eyes.

"There's… no need for you to cover your eyes." Orihime shyly told Kiyoshi. "It's nice that you're such a gentleman, but… I want you to see this."

Kiyoshi lowered his hand and looked directly at Orihime. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her pink and frilly bra that exposed a large portion of her ample cleavage.

"Um…" Orihime's blush was almost as red as a cherry. "Can you… take your shirt off now?"

"Uh, o-o-okay…" Kiyoshi took his shirt off and revealed that his body definitely bulked up over the last six months.

Orihime then proceeded to remove her skirt and let it fall to the floor, showing off her panties that matched her bra. Kiyoshi knew that it was now his turn and he took off his pants, leaving him in his smallclothes. He could feel his member getting harder and it felt like it could slip through his smallclothes at any moment. Orihime was ready to unhook her bra until Kiyoshi spoke up.

"Orihime, wait. Let me go first."

Kiyoshi dropped his smallclothes and showed off his erected, 7-inch penis.

"Wow…" Orihime gasped with the blush now spread all over her entire face. "I've… never seen a man's penis before. It's bigger than I expected."

With Kiyoshi fully nude, it was Orihime's turn and she unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the ground. Kiyoshi couldn't help but stare at her giant, now bare tits.

"W-wow…" That was all Kiyoshi could utter at the sight of her massive bosom.

The only thing left for Orihime to remove was her panties. She placed her fingers between the laces and slid them down her legs, now leaving her completely naked which made her entire face as red as a tomato. Her pussy was partially obscured by her pubic hair which looked like she had never shaved it.

"Y… you go first, Kiyoshi." Orihime said as she motioned her hand toward the plastic stool.

Kiyoshi nodded and took his seat on the stool. Orihime put some warm water into a bucket and poured it all over Kiyoshi. Now that he was wet she took some soap, lathered the suds in her hands and started to rub it all over his body. She cleaned up every last inch of him, though she seemed to really take her time to feel up his muscles. When she reached for his cock, she began stroking it from behind and his pleasure only doubled from the sensation of her breasts pressing against his back. He couldn't help but release a pleasurable moan in response. When she finished lathering him up, she dumped some more warm water over him to rinse him off.

"Okay, your turn." Kiyoshi said as he and Orihime traded places on the stool.

"Please be gentle."

Kiyoshi poured warm water over Orihime and lathered the soap suds in his hands. Once he had enough suds he started to rub his hands all over her body. He started with the arms and made his way up them to her shoulders and down her torso. When he reached her ample breasts, he began to gently fondle them to which Orihime moaned in pleasure. He wasn't being slow, but he wasn't being rough either.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you already touched a woman before." Orihime said.

"Guess I just know how to use my hands." Kiyoshi amorously retorted.

Once Kiyoshi had gotten soap all over Orihime's breasts, he made his way down to her stomach and eventually made his way to her clitoris. Once he placed his fingers there, she let out an excited, continued moan until he moved his hands down her legs and finished covering her body in soap suds. He got another bucket of warm water and poured it all over Orihime to rinse her off.

"Now we head to the bath." Kiyoshi said as he stood up and walked toward the readied bath water.

Orihime stood up, walked over to Kiyoshi, took his hand and the couple dipped their toes into the bath water. Once their bodies were submerged they began to relax and feel all their worries fade away. Although at this point, neither of them was worried about anything. After soaking in the bath water for a while, Orihime stepped out of the water, grabbed a towel and dried herself off with it.

"Shall we finish this in the bedroom?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah." Kiyoshi answered and stepped out of the water before drying himself off.

Once the two were dry they went into Orihime's bedroom and Kiyoshi took a seat on her bed. The two were locked in a passionate kiss before she got down on her knees and started to suck on his dick. At first she only went as far as the head, but eased her way further the more she sucked on it.

"Oh…" Kiyoshi moaned.

"Do you like that?" Orihime asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Then you'll love this."

Orihime stopped sucking on his penis so she could put it between her breasts, squeeze them and move them up and down along his length.

"Damn, that feels so good…" Kiyoshi moaned.

After a minute or two, Orihime stopped, stood up and she and Kiyoshi began kissing once again before she laid herself down on the bed and spread her legs out to him. He was a little nervous to put his mouth in her clitoris, but he overcame it and began eating her out while playfully fondling her large boobs. Her body shook and she let out moan from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ooooh!" She exclaimed with joy. "Keep doing that!"

Kiyoshi kept licking Orihime's pussy until she was just at her climax and he pulled his head back. She looked a bit disappointed that he stopped before she came, but that changed as he hovered over her, gave her another passionate kiss and grabbed his dick.

"Wait, before we do this, can I ask you something?" Kiyoshi asked.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"Um… Shouldn't we use protection?"

"I, um, got some at the convenience store while you weren't looking."

Orihime briefly left the room to get the box of condoms she said she bought and came back into the room as she was trying to open package. Once open, she took the condom out and slipped it on Kiyoshi's penis. The two got back in their previous position with Orihime lying on her back on the bed while Kiyoshi was on top of her, ready to fuck her.

"Ready?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Ready." Orihime nodded.

Kiyoshi slowly inserted his length into Orihime and she seemed to be wincing in pain from her hymen being breached.

"Are you okay?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Ngh, y-yeah." Orihime replied, her eyes tearing up from the pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going."

Kiyoshi at first only went as far as the head and keeping a slow, methodical pace, but as Orihime's pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure he pushed his length in deeper and when she was no longer feeling any pain he went in all the way. As their lovemaking continued, he gradually quickened the pace and about half a minute later Orihime came.

"Oooooh!" She moaned.

Orihime grabbed Kiyoshi by the shoulders and she flipped them both over so he was now lying down and she was on top. She sat up while he was still inside her and she started to ride him. Her hands spread across to feel up his muscles while he once again played with her enormous tits. After a couple minutes of her riding him, he sat up and started to suck on one of her breasts while his hand played with her other breast, using his tongue and fingers to stimulate their respective nipples. At his point both of them were feeling immense pleasure and eventually he stopped playing with her breasts to give her a kiss.

"I love you, Orihime."

"I love you, too, Kiyoshi."

After the kissing, Orihime stopped riding Kiyoshi and got off of him. She positioned herself on all fours and as Kiyoshi stood up he couldn't help but admire her amazing ass. Without thinking he grabbed it and rubbed his hand along her waist. As soon as he stopped petting her bottom, he started to fuck her from behind. The position was allowing his length to go in deeper and Orihime was feeling even more pleasure than before.

"Right there…" She moaned. "Keep fucking me there…"

Kiyoshi continued fucking Orihime from behind and after another minute or so he could feel his climax approaching.

"Orihime, I'm about to cum."

"So am I. Don't stop!"

Kiyoshi kept fucking her and Orihimee raised her upper body up so she could kiss him. At that moment both of them came at the same time and Kiyoshi could feel his semen fill up the condom he put on. As their muscles relaxed, he fell back onto the bed and Orihime fell on top of him so the two could embrace in another passionate kiss.

"Wow… that was amazing…" Orihime said.

"Yeah, it was…" Kiyoshi agreed.

"You were acting like a natural. I wasn't expecting that."

"Orihime, I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi and Orihime cuddled up together and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of the chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed both the chapter and the lemon. By the way, the names for Kiyoshi's Shikai and Bankai mean 'light princess', 'shadow princess', 'angel princess' and 'demon princess' though these are rough translations. Like I said, this was my first time writing a lemon so let me know how I did in the reviews if you decide to leave one. The next chapter will be the last one, where I'm going to detail their life afterwards. Stay tuned for next time!


	7. Epilogue

**Here's the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Two years passed since Kiyoshi lost his Soul Reapers powers and he had to live in the World of the Living with Orihime. Lucky for him that over the course of those years that he was able to find a job to help pay for his portion of the living expenses and once he felt like he was financially confident, he proposed to Orihime to which she happily accepted. Their wedding only had a handful of guests, all consisting of Orihime's friends and relatives she's still in contact with. That day was the happiest moment in both of their lives. They both decided to take Orihime's last name instead of Kiyoshi's, since he's technically a dead person right now.

The two were currently on their honeymoon in Kyoto, making love in their hotel room. Kiyoshi was fucking her in the missionary position, without protection and both of them were ready to come.

"Orihime?" Kiyoshi asked as he continued.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want me to come inside you?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded. "I think it's time."

"Won't it affect your college work?"

"I don't care."

Both of them climaxed, Kiyoshi's seed being shot into Orihime's womb. He lowered his head to hers and the two engaged in a passionate kiss for a good, solid minute while he was still coming inside her pussy. When the two were finished, he lied down next to her and held her close.

"So, have you decided on what kind of career you want?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'm thinking about becoming a nurse." Orihime answered. "I figured since I heal people anyway and I enjoy it, it'd be the ideal career for me."

"Well, whatever your decision I support you."

"Thank you."

Kiyoshi and Orihime kissed again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

After about two weeks, it was confirmed that Kiyoshi and Orihime indeed conceive a child that night and they couldn't be happier about it. Approximately nine months later, immediately after completing her last final for the semester her water broke and she was immediately taken to the hospital. When the news reached Kiyoshi, he ran to the hospital as fast as possible and went to his wife's side.

"Orihime, are you all right?" Kiyoshi asked, grabbing her hand.

Orihime was lying on a hospital bed with doctors and nurses surrounding the cot.

"Are you her husband?" One of the doctors asked Kiyoshi.

"Yes, I am." Kiyoshi answered. "How dilated is she?"

"About halfway."

"Kiyoshi… I never realized how painful this was." Orihime said.

"I'm right here, Orihime." Kiyoshi said. "I'll always be by your side."

"That makes me so happy…" Orihime smiled at him.

A few hours later, she was fully dilated and the doctor was giving her the okay to push the baby out. While she did this, Kiyoshi sat by her side and grasped her hand the entire time without letting go.

"Push, Orihime." Kiyoshi said. "I know you can do it."

As Orihime screamed out in pain, the sound of an infant's wailing could be heard coming from the doctor's position.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Inoue." The doctor said. "You gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

The doctor walked to Orihime's side and gently handed her the newborn.

"Kiyoshi… she's beautiful." Orihime said, her eyes glazing with happiness.

"What do you want to name her?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'm thinking…" Orihime took a moment to look at their baby.

The baby opened her eyes to see her mother and the first thing Orihime noticed about her was that she had ocean blue eyes, just like her father. The ocean… gave Orihime an idea…

"How about… Kairi?" She asked.

"Do you like that name?" Kiyoshi asked his new daughter. "Kairi?"

The baby giggled and reached out for her mother.

"Then Kairi it is." Orihime said as she held the baby close to her.

The exhaustion of childbirth got to her and she fell asleep in the hospital bed.

Thankfully, being a mother didn't have much effect on Orihime's studies since Kiyoshi offered to help take care of their child while she was taking classes. Three years later she graduated and became a nurse and in celebration of it, she and Kiyoshi decided to have another child. She gave birth to a son who they decided to name Sora, in loving memory of her older brother.

Three years after Sora was born…

It was spring and a slightly older Kiyoshi was holding the hands of his two children. The 7 year old girl, **Kairi Inoue**, had long hair that was as dark as her father's and contrasted with the ocean blue eyes she also inherited from Kiyoshi. She was wearing a dark blue elementary school uniform. Her 3 year old brother, **Sora Inoue**, resembled more of their mother than her with his short orange hair and brown eyes. Sora was looking down at the ground as they walked, a little nervous about his first day of kindergarten.

"Today's your first day of kindergarten, Sora." Kiyoshi said with a calming voice. "There's no need to be so nervous. Your sister went to this same school and she loved it."

"Daddy's right, Sora." Kairi said. "I felt the same during my time."

"We're here." Kiyoshi said as the three of them were in front of a building. "Good luck, Sora. I know you'll do fine."

Sora started walking toward the building's front door and before opening them, he looked back to his father and sister one more time before entering the building.

"… Aren't we supposed to be in there with him so the teacher knows who he is?" Kairi asked.

"Oh… right." Kiyoshi replied, then he and Kairi entered the building.

* * *

It was evening now and Orihime had just returned home from work.

"I'm home!" Orihime called out.

"Mommy!" Both children shouted in joy as they ran to their mother and gave her affectionate hugs.

"How was your first day of the new semester, Kairi?" Orihime asked.

"It was good." Kairi answered.

"And how was your first day of school, Sora?" Orihime asked, turning to her son.

"I was scared at first, but it was fun." Sora answered.

"I'm so glad you liked it." Orihime patted her son on the head and gently kissed his forehead.

"Welcome home, honey." Kiyoshi greeted his wife as he walked up to her.

"Hi, dear." Orihime said as she stood up to meet her husband's gaze.

The two kissed for a brief second.

* * *

Later that night after Kairi and Sora were put in their beds, Kiyoshi and Orihime were lying on their beds after a long day's work. As he was lying in their bed, Kiyoshi found himself thinking about just how fortunate he was to be injured by that Menos Grande that night several years ago. Back then he never thought he'd ever be able to have a family like this, let alone a wife to love him, but when he met Orihime his somewhat negative outlook on his social life flipped completely around. Now he was happily married to a beautiful, loving wife with two wonderful children. This thinking made him cuddle up to Orihime while they lied down on the bed.

"Orihime, I'll always be thankful for that day you saved me." Kiyoshi said.

"Heheh, are you just saying that so we can have sex?" Orihime slyly asked.

"I won't deny it, but I really am thankful I got to meet you. Otherwise, I'd still be that lonely Soul Reaper who could never find a girlfriend."

"I'm grateful, too." Orihime said as she turned around and kissed Kiyoshi on the lips.

The two kissed passionately for ten seconds before Orihime started rubbing her thigh against Kiyoshi's groin, signaling that she wanted to make love to him. Kiyoshi started by removing his pants and underwear so his fully erect penis was completely exposed. Orihime lowered her head to his dick and started licking the shaft playfully. After several seconds of licking, she put the entirety of his length into her mouth and started sucking on it while stimulating it with her tongue. This gave Kiyoshi an immense feeling of pleasure.

"Oh man…" He moaned. "This has got to be your best blowjob yet. I feel like I could come at any minute already."

The fellatio went on for two minutes before Kiyoshi came and shot his load into Orihime's mouth. Even within the ten years they've been having sex, they never once until now tried to see what it was like for him to come inside her mouth.

"How does it taste?" He asked.

Orihime smacked her lips before speaking. "It tastes a lot better than I thought it would. Now it's your turn to taste mine."

Orihime removed her skirt along with her panties and opened up her legs for Kiyoshi. He tossed his shirt off, threw it to the ground and he immediately started licking her pussy. While he was eating her out, she moaned in pleasure, but covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake up the kids. After two more minutes of him playing with her clitoris, she came right in his face and he tasted it.

"Well?" She asked.

"It tastes… kind of sweet." He replied. "Just like you."

"Aaaaw…"

The two kissed passionately again before Orihime lied Kiyoshi down on the bed, sat over his groin, put his member inside her and started to ride him, increasing her pace the more time passed. They were kept doing this for several minutes until they were both nearing their climax.

"Kiyoshi, I'm about to come again." Orihime said as she continued to ride him.

"Me, too." He said.

"Come inside me. I love it when you do that. Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

The two continued fucking until they both came and he filled her pussy with his seed. As the two relaxed, Orihime got off Kiyoshi and lied down next to him. He held her in his arms as they started to drift into slumber.

"I love you, Kiyoshi."

"I love you, too, Orihime."

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** That officially ends _Orihime Nightengale_! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I might plan on doing another OC pairing for _Bleach_, but it might be a while before I write one. If I do I'll probably make it with Riruka since I find her irresistible in the anime. Anyway, I guess this is farewell until my next story.


End file.
